Dealing With Elves and Adventure
by Elf from Downunder
Summary: Glorfindel mysteriously ends up in Araluen, and unintentionally gets Will in a whole heap of trouble when the young ranger ends up in Arda.
1. A Stranger in the Night

Halt crept through the forest with ease. His eyes piercing through the darkness of the night, stalking beneath the moon that was hidden by darkening clouds that had formed during the afternoon.

_It's going to rain soon. _The grim ranger thought to himself, pulling his cowl up as the wind began to pick up.

He made his way back to his cabin that was located not too far away from his current location. After an unsuccessful hunting trip that lasted for an hour, his mood was rather dark and impatient.

Gradually becoming closer to home, Halt wondered if Will was up to something disruptive or idiotic in the kitchen. If so, Halt would think again before leaving his apprentice alone for a long period of time.

A branch suddenly snapped behind him, and the professional ranger swiftly turned around, hand automatically resting on his saxe knife. He gazed through the darkness to see the silhouettes of the trees swaying against the heavy wind, showers of rain drops falling down … and the shadow shape of a tall, well-muscled horse.

Halt raised an eyebrow and walked towards the beast with interest. His eyes grew wide as he got a better look at it.

It was white. His coat seeming delicate and fair – almost gleaming. It was handsome looking as well, with eyes as dark as the night sky. It gazed keenly at the ranger.

"Now, what would a horse like you be doing in this sort of weather, or even in this forest for that matter?"

The horse simply looked at him.

_Funny, _Halt thought. _This horse has no saddle._

A suspicious feeling crept into the back of Halt's mind. Did this horse come from Castle Redmont? If so, where was it's rider? And why would it be out here at such an hour?

"Where's your rider?" Halt wondered, and the horse simply turned around behind him. But there was no one to be seen. Just the ever swaying trees.

Halt wasn't sure what to do. To leave the horse alone in the woods to go as he pleased, or to turn him into the Horse School to see if it was one of theirs.

Before he could come to a decision, the horse shook his mane in a negative gesture before turning away. He ran off in a lightning bolt pace into the depths of the forest.

"Hm. Suit yourself." Halt muttered and continued home.

* * *

><p>When he finally arrived at the cabin, he was already soaked to the bone. The rain had become heavier as the night dragged on.<p>

He hastily tore of his cloak and threw it on the kitchen table, placed his bow and quiver away, and wondered what Will was up to.

"Will?" he called as he sat down.

"Halt?" the boy walked in, glancing at the bow. "You didn't catch anything?" he asked.

Halt shook his head. "It's raining anyway. No point really. What have you been up to?"

Will sat down beside him and shrugged. "I fed Tug, and then groomed him for a bit."

Halt rolled his eyes. "You spoil him too much." he stated, lazily placing his feet on the table.

Will frowned slightly. "I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't!"

Halt chuckled. "Yes, you do."

"I don't!" Will snapped.

"You do."

"No I -"

A sudden lighting bolt cracked, interrupting their little bicker. From the stormy atmosphere outside, more lightning followed, causing strange shadows to dance.

Watching it all through the window, Halt's eyes swore they saw a slim figure leaning against a tree.

As it darkened again, he never tore his gaze from outside. Who was out there?

Will cast his mentor a worried glance. "Is everything … alright?"

"Funny." Halt replied. "On my way here, I saw an abandoned horse with no saddle and no rider, either. I have my bets it's not from the Horse School."

"What would make it -"

Will was unexpectedly cut off by a knocking at the door.

Halt gave it an uncertain look, his legs refusing to rise and open it.

His apprentice merely sighed. Will they ever be left in peace?

Halt and Horace had saved he and the princess Cassandra in Skandia not too long ago, and then the four helped the Skandians win a war against the furious, horse-riding Temujai.

"I wonder what this person wants." Will wondered, as Halt hesitated to stand and open the door.

As he did so, he saw a drenched man with long, golden hair. His face was pale, and his eyes were a deep shade of blue. Strikingly handsome, his ears were … pointed.

He gave the unamused Halt a dazzle of a smile. "May I come in?"

Halt gave him a cold stare. "Castle Redmont isn't too far away from here. You could find much better accommodation there."

The man continued to smile. "I'd prefer to pass by without many people noticing me, and this seems like a private place."

"It is indeed." Halt sighed. _At least I thought it was, anyway ..._

"Besides, my steed wandered off somewhere around here, and I've decided to call him tomorrow at dawn. It's too wild a weather to do so now."

"Call him?"

The man's eyes sparkled. "Yes, call him. He's very obedient to me. He has been with me for as long as I can remember."

Halt's suspicions began to rise. "Is your runaway steed … white?"

The man grinned. "Yes. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, but he's gone now." There was something about him that Halt found mysterious. He found he couldn't trust this man … not many men had pointed ears these days.

"Halt, who are you talking to?" Will asked, rising from his seat.

"No one that concerns you, that's for sure." Halt gave the man an inspection.

His clothes were covered by a long, blue and silver cloak with elegant embroidery, and his boots looked light and polished despite the rain drops on them.

"Are you going to let me in, or would you rather I freeze to death out here?" he wondered.

Halt glared at him. "I'm actually very fond of suggestion number two ..."

"Halt, who's there?" Will stood by his mentor's side and looked at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"My name is Glorfindel," the man beamed. "I am from Imladris, known to your kind as Rivendell."

Halt let out a short bark of laughter. "Glorfindel? Seriously? What type of a name is that?"

Glorfindel appeared taken aback.

The bearded ranger gave him a serious look. "You are clearly out of your mind, 'Glorfindel'. And Rivendell? To our kind? Never even heard of it, and I know my fair share of country. Enjoy your stay at Araluen." Halt shut the door and scowled.

"What did he mean by, 'our kind'?" Will wondered.

"Glorfindel … what kind of a name is that?" Halt mumbled and sat down.

Will thought for a moment. "It sounds … foreign."

"It sounds like a name I'd give to an impulsive prince. Not to mention the name 'Rivendell' … or, what was it he called it at first?" Halt rubbed his chin.

"Imladris, _mellon nin._ The Homely House of Lord Elrond." a voice answered.

Will jumped to see the strange man mimicking Halt's lazy position by the table.

"How in Gorlog's teeth did you get in!?" Halt demanded, rising cautiously to his feet.

_Only a master thief could break into a house unheard …_

Glorfindel shrugged. "I have my ways – but you should really keep your windows shut. Who knows what could creep in here in the night?" he smiled smugly.

Halt cursed at his reply. "Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome!"

"Now, get out."

Glorfindel's face fell. "Why? Have I done you wrong?"

"Not yet, but I'm not going to wait to find out ..."

"Does it look like I would do anything to harm you?" Glorfindel innocently wondered.

Halt's sharp eyes located a blade sheathed at the man's side. "Yes."

"What about you, boy?" Glorfindel caught Will of guard.

Will was quietly trying to sneak back into his room, hoping to avoid all this.

"Um … pardon?"

"Do you think I would cause you any harm?" there was a shining in Glorfindel's eyes.

Will shuffled his feet nervously, refusing to meet his mentor's glare and the man's eager look.

"No?"

"Exactly!" Glorfindel jumped to his feet. "I promise not to hurt anyone within this household, unless he be with evil intentions!" he brightly looked at Halt.

Halt groaned as Glorfindel threw his cloak next to his camouflaged one. The strange man's clothes appeared to be of a light blue and a glowing silver – a very rich color combination. He noted Glorfindel's golden hair flowed down his back … and those pointed ears disturbed him. It was like he stepped out of a fairy tale.

His appearance told he was only in his early twenties, as there were no signs of there ever being a beard. But his voice seemed ancient, if not also excitable and jubilant.

"Would you like some coffee?" Will wondered.

Glorfindel shook his head at the kind offer and leaned back comfortably on the armchair. He gave Halt an impressed look.

"You have a polite son here."

Halt shook his head. "He's my apprentice."

_And I'm going to drag you out of here by force if you try anything …_

"What are your names, kind men?"

"I'm Will Treaty – my mentor's name is Halt." Will informed.

"Ah, and no doubt you are rangers!" Glorfindel grinned. "Your clothes and choice of weapon gave it away – although, I am surprised to see one so young of age."

Halt raised a brow. "You've met rangers?"

"Oh yes. Where I am from, they wander in the woods of the North, protecting their borders. I have also heard of the rangers of Ithilien."

"And … where are you from?" Will frowned. He had never heard of those places before …

Glorfindel cleared his throat.

_Oh no … _Halt mentally groaned.

"I come from a place know as many names. Commonly known now as Middle-earth ..."


	2. An Exchange of Stories

Both Will and Halt listened to Glorfindel's long description of Middle-earth. He had started by telling the two an incredulously odd story of the creation of the world. How it was made by the singing of something called the Ainur, who were commanded to sing by Eru Illuvatar.

Then the creation of the Eldar – commonly called Elves – and then the race of Men.

"We first awoke under the stars, shining grandly before our newborn eyes." Glorfindel explained.

Halt and Will had the same thought. _This man is insane …_

And then he went on and on about Gondolin. A hidden Elven kingdom of 'great beauty and mighty structure'. Adding the most unnecessary detail – such as the beauty of the lady Idril, the princess who married the mortal Tuor – and then something about a siege, and some fire demons named Balrogs.

"Gondolin was my home." Glorfindel said sadly. "I saw it crumble and burn. I still remember its mighty white walls. And the king, Turgon. I remember him robed in white with a belt of gold … and a set of shining garnets upon his head ..."

Will was rather intrigued for a while about the city – it sounded well guarded and protected by the mountains.

Halt shook his head in disbelief. _This sounds like a fantasy saga …_

Indeed, they were like fairy tales. Only darker and full of death. Both rangers were left dumbfounded that a city – Numenor, as Glorfindel called it – was destroyed and drowned by the water of the sea.

"So, that's that!" Glorfindel finished, jolting the two awake.

It seemed they fell asleep during his story.

Will rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Halt shook his head. "That's … quite a world you have there. Good story to scare little kids, might I add."

"Are you a priest?" Will asked. To him, this whole story sounded like some sort of religion, what with the singing Ainur who wove a world into existence with song.

Glorfindel seemed confused. "A … priest? Well no, I'm an elf – remember?"

"Sorry, I lost track – wait, what?" Will looked at him incredulously.

"I'm an elf. I was once from Gondolin, which fell thousands of years ago. I now live in Imladris."

Weren't Elves made up creatures that featured in fantasy stories? Will remembered reading many children stories about them when he was an orphan.

Halt remained silent and grim, studying this Glorfindel with stern eyes. _Perhaps he is a madman … but what if he's not?_ He shook the thought away instantly.

"I found myself in your forest earlier today. I was riding in the Trollshaw and had a nasty meeting with a few unpleasant trolls ..."

Yep. Definitely a madman.

"Asfaloth, my steed, rode off in haste. I don't know what happened exactly, but it grew colder. Much colder – and Asfaloth and I found ourselves by a river we did not recognize."

_The Tarbus river … _Halt thought.

"I rested there, and let Asfaloth roam free for a while. The strange thing is, he never came back to me, even when I called for him. It was unsettling, so I wandered around for a bit. I then noticed later in the day that a storm was brewing, so I searched for some form of civilization … and found you two."

"So … you don't know how to return to your … magical land, is that right?" Halt wondered.

Glorfindel nodded. "Nothing that will bring me back to the Hidden Realm."

Halt sighed. "That's helpful ..."

_I guess this lunatic won't be leaving any time soon._

The rain belted down heavier than before, but the thunder seemed much calmer. Only occasionally would the lightning flash.

Halt yawned. "I'm going to sleep now – don't you cause any trouble, or you'll find your 'hidden realm' at the bottom of a cliff." his sleep would be restless knowing _he _was lurking around, so he made sure to sleep with his bow nearby and his saxe knife in hand.

Glorfindel didn't seem to notice the light threat and stared blankly at the faint stars through the window. The clouds were beginning to part.

"So foreign." he whispered. He then turned to Will expectantly, although the boy was just about ready for bed himself.

"So, tell me a tale of the dangerous adventures of a ranger."

Will seemed uncertain by what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I seem to have taken up far too much of your time telling my story. What's yours?"

Will sighed. "Well, for starters … I never knew my parents."

The boy told Glorfindel about his life with the Baron and the rest of the wards. He told him about his friends; Horace, who was training to be a knight, a bookworm named George, a cute and cheery girl who was very talented in cooking named Jenny, and of course, a particular courier.

Glorfindel's eyes never stopped shining when he told him how he found his place as a ranger under the training of Halt.

The tale of when he met Evanlyn in Celtica was very interesting to the elf, but he found it very discomforting to know the two were taken captive by Skandians. Those cold, heavy-aired nights, and how Will had suffered as a slave and was heavy under the influence of a dangerous weed that caused him to lose his mind.

It was all too much for someone of but 16 to go through.

Will's story finished, and he rubbed his eyes and made his way to his room. "I'm … going to bed now." he stated, half mumbling.

Glorfindel nodded. "Of course. It's no good for a ranger to stay up so late, unless he were keeping watch. Goodnight, Will Treaty."

_I'll still be here in the morning ..._

* * *

><p><em>'Then Turgon king of Gondolin robed in white with a belt of gold, and a coronet of garnets was upon his head.' - <em>The History of Middle-earth vol. 2_  
><em>


	3. Morning Walks and Horses

When the sunlight peaked through the trees, Glorfindel began pacing silently around the forest. The ground was moist and the branches were torn off from countless trees – a result from last night's storm.

Since dawn he had searched for Asfaloth, but to no avail. His keen ears only picking up the singing of birds and the scattering of woodland animals.

His hair was glowing slightly from the rays of the sun, and his blue eyes were sparking with impatience.

_Where are you? _He thought, starting to worry about his horse.

He swiftly ran to another tree, his long white fingers tracing the bark.

Taking a deep breath of the morning air, he sighed.

"Sneaking off somewhere? Or are you just looking for an elf adventure?" a voice broke the silence.

Glorfindel quickly turned around and smiled to see who it was.

Cloaked with a green-brown cowl and a nicely crafted longbow in hand, and in the other he held two unfortunate rabbits. His face was concealed, but Glorfindel still knew who it was.

"Good morning, mentor Halt! Did you sleep well?" he asked over kindly.

Halt studied the elf's body language with a careful eye, to see if it would tell him anything. Shaking his head, Halt turned to walk himself back home. To his disappointment, Glorfindel followed.

"I was just searching for Asfaloth. I would have thought he'd shown up by now." ignoring Halt's silence, the elf continued to talk.

"Did you go hunting? It's a great thing to do to pass the time – I used to always go into the forest with a group of squabbling elflings and sharpen their aim, train them to walk silently ..."

"I actually like hunting by myself … and returning home without a headache." Halt mumbled.

"It's quite a walk from here to the cabin – would you like me to tell you the tale of Túrin Turambar? The elf offered.

Halt stopped in his tracks, turning to face this lunatic. "Like hell you will. I'd rather you'd keep your stories to yourself, since I've had enough of it for the next hundred years."

Glorfindel seemed amused. "You were not interested in them, then?"

"Interested in them? Well, if I were a book writer, I'd go ahead and publish the damn thing!" Halt snapped. "Look, clearly you are … not right in the head, or something."

"So, you don't believe any of it?" Glorfindel asked, not showing any emotion.

"Now what man in his right mind would believe in all that? Giant eagles, dragons, magical jewels … _elves_." Halt shook his head. "It's madness." he then quickly disappeared into the trees.

Glorfindel stopped after the ranger and stared off into the distance. He wondered how he got here, and why everything was so different.

"I must be a long way from home."

* * *

><p>When Halt returned, Will was already finishing up his breakfast.<p>

The old ranger's mood brightened slightly, and he raised two dead rabbits in the air proudly. "I decided to make up for last night's disappointment."

Will grinned. "Sounds like something you'd do – do you have any idea where … um, Glorfindel went?" he thought for a moment. "Did I say it right?"

Halt sat down and sighed deeply. "Who knows. I saw him walking around the forest like a lost puppy, apparently searching for that horse of his not too long ago."

Will took a large swig from his coffee. "Did he find him?"

"Indeed I did!" Glorfindel announced, dramatically entering the cabin. "He's wet and cold from last night's rain. I don't know what he was doing out there, but I think he too knows we are both far from home."

Will and Halt exchanged worried looks, before Halt cleared his throat and looked to the golden-haired wonder.

"And do you know where he is now?"

Glorfindel grinned, opening the door. "Look outside ..." he then disappeared through the door.

Will looked out, biting his lip. "Do you think we should get a doctor to check on him?"

Halt shook his head. "No doctor can explain that madness ..."

* * *

><p>Outside, Will was stunned at the sight. A white horse – pure white and shimmering slightly under the sunlight stood before him. He was glaring at two annoying sparrows on the treetop above.<p>

Glorfindel was standing beside Will, and he shook his head. "Asfaloth, if they are mocking you, you'd do well to stay away from them."

Asfaloth shook his mane and walked off. At that moment, Halt walked out and glanced at the creature.

"I remember you ..." he muttered.

Asfaloth, as if he heard, looked at the bearded ranger curiously. He then walked towards his master and nudged his chest rather hard.

Glorfindel took a cautious step back. "Hey, now is not the time for blame! It was you who led us astray."

The horse gave Glorfindel a doubtful look. Will still looked at Asfaloth in wonder, as the elf urged his steed to go do something else.

"Do you have a horse, ranger Will?" Glorfindel asked.

Will nodded. "I can go get mine if you want – he could give your horse some company so he doesn't wander off."

Glorfindel smiled. "That would be nice."

The boy dashed to the stables to go get Tug, and not long after he brought out a small, energetic, smoky grey pony.

"So, he is yours?"

Will nodded and stroked Tug's face gently. He let go of him to let him run about a bit. But instead, Tug looked strangely at the white horse, who was still glaring at the sparrows. Tug gave Will a hard look.

_Thinking of replacing me, are you? _

Will chuckled and shook his head. "No. That's not my horse, silly." he quickly gestured to Glorfindel. "He's his."

The elf seemed to be talking to Halt of something of great importance, while Halt nodded occasionally.

Tug inspected Asfaloth quickly. _I can run faster than him …_

Asfaloth turned to Tug at last, his face saying, _Greetings child_. _I do not think we have yet met._

Tug shook his mane aggressively. _Don't mess with me, pretty boy. _

"So, you know the way around here well?" Glorfindel had asked Halt.

Halt just kicked at the ground in reply. "I might."

Glorfindel frowned. "I know you want me out of here soon. I assure you, I am no threat. But if you want me gone, I need your help."

Halt sighed and looked up at him. "What do I have to do?"

"Lead me back to the Tarbus river."


	4. The Frozen Wind

**And I've finally decided to continue this fic! *tumble-wind* Okay, I'm sorry it's taken me over a year for this chapter, and it probably isn't as good as the others, or was it worth the year wait. But I tried, and couldn't help myself with this. **  
><strong>But anyway, try to enjoy! *dodges objects thrown by angry readers* I'M SORRY!<br>**

* * *

><p>"I don't suppose we've seen enough of this Tarbus river, have we?" Glorfindel wondered, looking at the gravel between himself and Asfaloth and the water.<p>

Asfaloth shook his mane impatiently, probably demanding to turn back.

Halt, ahead of the elf, turned his head around to see him grinning. Halt wouldn't mind a bit smacking it off.

"Sorry, I am just sensing something odd ahead. I'd rather not discover it so late during the day." Glorfindel apologized, shrugging as if he could not help interrupting the silence.

Halt scowled. "You did say you intended to return home. Are you now saying you want to spend another night here?" _And an odd feeling? Is he for real?_

Urging Asfaloth to catch up to Abelard, Glorfindel laughed. "I would not mind that! It's actually not that bad here. Thank you for the kind offering!"

"I'm sure all your elf friends will be missing you – let's move on and see if we may run into any of them."

Glorfindel shrugged. "We may."

Halt snorted "If we're lucky."

For a while, the two rode side by side in the silence. The wind started to pick up and the sky was swiftly turning a dark grey color.

Halt didn't give Glorfindel a single look as the elf slowly began to fall behind. He didn't even notice the soft trotting of Asfaloth fade.

The ranger instantly stopped Abelard as he saw a faint shimmer in the distance. A shimmer of faint light which merged into a hazy picture. He saw a forest, with two tall riders upon white horses. He could not see their faces clearly, due to how far it was and the flickering of the image.

All Halt knew was that the riders looked almost identical, with long dark hair and matching longbows. And with a sudden gust of wind, the image was gone.

Halt blinked, shaking his head and looking behind to see what Glorfindel was doing.

Only Glorfindel wasn't there.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly beginning to come down in Araluen. The trees cast strange shadows against the cabin walls, crickets were making their familiar chirping in sync with each other and the sky was a burning shade of orange.<p>

Will had put Tug into the stable for the night before casting a glance out into the woods. He was half expecting to see Halt and Glorfindel emerge from the now darkening forest.

_Well, they're both taking their time. _He thought to himself.

The elf and his mentor had been gone since mid afternoon, since Glorfindel was eager to explore the area near the Tarbus river.

It was about an hour before nightfall, and the two still hadn't returned. Will was half excitedly half impatiently awaiting them outside. But the air began to grow chilly, and an icy breeze froze him almost all over. Sighing, he went back inside with thoughts racing through his mind.

_Maybe they ran into trouble … or they're lost – but they shouldn't be lost. Halt knows the way well. _

Trying to calm down a little, he rubbed his hands eagerly together to warm them. It worked – as in his hands were now no longer numb. But he was still restless.

_What if they ran into bandits? Halt and Glorfindel should be able to take care of them easy. But what if something attacked them? What if Halt threw Glorfindel into the river?_

The more he worried, the more silly his concerns were.

"Worrying won't bring them back ..." Will said to himself. He leaned against the window, gazing outside at the sky.

There was no moon to light the sky. Nor were there stars shining brightly. Just foreboding clouds promising thunder and the wind biting his face with cold.

Finally sick of staying up, Will walked away from the window and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the opening of the front door that instantly woke the boy up. Will's eyes were wide open, and leaping from his bed he raced to the door, full of questions for Glorfindel and Halt – most of them regarding what took them so long.<p>

But his feet stopped moving as he saw only Halt, who himself looked tired as he took his cloak off.

"Halt. Where's Glorfindel? Is he still with you?" Will wondered, a rising fear in his stomach.

Halt only sighed, seating himself down. And he gave a simply yet weary reply.

"He's gone."

* * *

><p>"I think we have gone too far," Elrohir pointed out.<p>

Elladan gave the beech trees a disdainful look before looking at his twin.

"We have barely covered the realm of Eriador. Surely he could have gone farther!"

Elrohir slightly shook his head. "I do not know. There are light traces of him here in Trollshaw, but Asfaloth's tracks seem to have disappeared. I say we head back near the Bruinen and camp the night."

Considering Elrohir's words, Elladan slowly nodded. "Fine. We'll camp the night. Where a troll won't find us – I'm certainly not in the mood to run into one of them!"

The Peredhil turned their steeds around and silently rode near the Loudwater. Without lighting a fire, they quickly ate, discussed of what to do next and then made for bed. They planned to rise early and scout the edge of the Misty Mountains, hoping to at least find evidence that Glorfindel was nearby.

It seemed hopeless. Departing from the Valley just after sundown, they were hoping to report something to their father. Lord Elrond was sure Glorfindel would be fine, but the twins couldn't shake off the feeling of uncertainty and set out to search for where he may have gone.

Elrohir took first watch, and promised Elladan to wake him by midnight for his turn.

Elladan set his bow and quiver down, kept his knife close in hand before yawning and laying down. Drifting off to sleep, the last thing he saw was a faint shimmer of light among the trees

* * *

><p><strong>A huge thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! I also thank all those who are following this or have favorited :) Another thank you to Dash99, Hannah and Ranger Robin for urging me to write this chapter up, and to one from fire for the format tip. Hope this satisfies!<strong>


	5. A Blinding Light

"Gone?" Will's eyes grew wide. "Gone where? Back to his home? Did you go with him? Did you see any more elves? Is he ..."

Halt closed his eyes, straining to hear his young apprentice's concerned voice. Halt eventually released an exasperated sigh and looked at Will.

"I … honestly don't know." was all he managed to say – out of all the things he could have. The past events still confused him.

"You … don't know? What do you mean?" Will was even more confused than he.

Halt sat up straighter and shook his head. "Coffee … I need coffee,"

Will half opened his mouth, about to ask something else. Then he immediately closed it and nodded. Something _did _happen.

"Okay. I'll make it for you … will you tell me what happened after?"

The older ranger shut his eyes again. "I … yes."

Will nodded again and walked off to boil the water. "Coffee ..." he murmured to himself, looking back at Halt who seemed to be asleep.

"And lots of it."

* * *

><p>He was cold. But the cold that embraced him in it's icy fingers wasn't like any he had ever felt – in all his elven years. Glorfindel had felt this coldness before. Just before he found himself in the strange world of Araluen.<p>

He could barely breathe, and the air around him tightened his lungs. He couldn't tell where he was … did the light he see blind him? Did Halt see the light as well, or was he left alone beside the river?

Very suddenly, Glorfindel's vision snapped back. The elf staggered, stunned as his lungs were released from the tight pain and the air immediately warmed.

Rubbing his eyes frantically, Glorfindel blinked rapidly before taking in his surroundings. Never had something so strange happen to him – twice.

His heart lightened however, as he recognized the stars above his head. And the trees that blew almost silently in the wind.

"I'm … home." his eyes began to shine as he saw Asfaloth, gazing around in slight confusion.

_How did this come to pass again? _His eyes read.

Glorfindel laughed, stroking his steed's coat. "We're home. Ah, have I got a tale to tell Elrond and the twins tonight!" he led Asfaloth away, not bothering to mount himself on him.

_Why are you not taking this seriously? Do you have any idea how we traveled from the Circle's of Eä to another universe? What if something like this happens again? What if the next time we can't get back? _Asfaloth shook his mane. Sometimes he wondered about his master.

But Glorfindel just grinned – but that grin slowly fell as he thought of the young ranger boy and his mentor. And the refuge he received.

"Well. I think there are some things we're just not meant to understand … the way Arda works."

_Yes. I don't understand what Mandos was thinking when he allowed you to come back. You already died once._

* * *

><p>The twins set off as soon as the sun began to rise, eating little and seldom did they speak. Riding in a slow and even pace, not really in a hurry, Elrohir's thoughts brought him to finally talk – hesitantly. He could see an alert and rather jumpy Elladan, lagging behind and quickly looking from one direction to another. Reacting to every little sound.<p>

"Is something troubling you?" Elrohir wondered, looking behind and raising a brow.

As expected, Elladan jumped a little. "Troubling me?"

"Yes. You seem … like you're frightened of something. Not still scared of trolls are you?" Elrohir teased.

Elladan scowled. "No. I'm just … worried … for Glorfindel,"

Elrohir halted his horse, sighing. "Do you think we are … overreacting?"

"Overreacting? About what?"

Elrohir hesitated to continue. "About Glorfindel … he … wasn't gone for that long, if you think it about it hard."

"Well, he was certainly gone for longer than he should have! No wonder he fell in Gondolin."

"Do not talk about such a dark time so lightly, _onooro nin._" Elrohir warned sternly, catching Elladan slightly by surprise.

Elladan shamefully looked at his twin – who was like to him his other half. "I … am sorry. I should not have spoken about it like that," he then gave a small smile. "besides, I am glad he was allowed to return to Arda. For he has seen many dark times … more than adar has, that's for sure. Yet he still smiles and cares not for his own safety ..."

"But he cares for others." Elrohir added with his own smile, and turned back. He urged his horse forth. "I swear though, if he has already found his way past us and back into Imladris ..."

"Then our search was in vain," Elladan followed. "and we'll give him another reason to disappear ..."

* * *

><p>Will listened intently to Halt's rather mumbled tale. It didn't quite make sense. First he went on about light, then these riders, and then something about a madman who wouldn't stop grinning – which was probably Glorfindel. Soon his recount of events drifted off, and he then truly fell asleep. The coffee, for once, had no effect. But it certainly did keep him awake long enough to create more confusion for his apprentice.<p>

_I should ask him again tomorrow – when he's not so tired. _

Will was restless again. He couldn't stop pacing outside, mind leaping from one thought to another.

He stayed in the stable for a while, talking to Tug.

_Where's that prince and his godly horse? Did I scare them off? Or didn't they find our palace homely enough? _Tug had wondered why Halt and Abelard didn't return with the 'shiny' duo, as the grey pony liked to refer to the elf and his steed.

Something with Tug's look told Will he didn't like Asfaloth very much.

_I still bet I can outrun him!_

Will grinned and stroked Tug's head gently. "You still think I would want to replace you with him?" he shook his head. "You know I wouldn't,"

Tug snorted. _Sure. Why aren't you in bed? _

Will shrugged. "I can't sleep … say, you don't mind going for a quick ride?"

* * *

><p>Riding slowly, making sure not to wander too far, Will's thoughts were brought back to Glorfindel. And he longed to see where he came from – and to see his mythical people.<p>

"Do you think we should look for him? Or … would that just be foolish_?_" Will asked more to himself than Tug.

_We can't – we have no idea where he went. Or if he's still even in Araluen, if what he says about his world is true._

Will sighed. He wished Glorfindel had at least said good-bye … or even offered to take him with him, but that was just wishing for too much. He tried imagining what his world would be like. With dragons, powerful Gods and spiritual beings. And elves. But then he started to wonder if Glorfindel was really insane.

_But his ears were … _Will shivered. It was getting cold again. The cold traveled from the back of his neck to all the way down his spine. It reminded him of his terrible time in Skandia, and the biting wind that carried the snow.

He turned Tug around. "We should … probably … go back …" he couldn't talk anymore – his breath taken from him.

And he could see nothing but blinding light.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much Little NK and Ranger Robbin for your kind reviews! :)<strong>


	6. Unfamiliar To Me

**And this chapter hasn't properly been proof-read. Shame on me ...**

* * *

><p>"So you see, Glorfindel," Elrond tried his best to hide a sheepish grin, pacing the chamber with his hands firmly behind his back. "they went searching for you after your … strange disappearance."<p>

Glorfindel, feeling a light coat of exhaustion, collapsed helplessly into his seat. Even after resting for a few hours the night he returned, the events of yesterday were still catching up. Already the sun was halfway through its journey.

"Ai, you have to believe me though, _mellon nin_. The realm I was in was not of Arda, nor far across the sea."

"And how much of this 'Araluen' did you discover? Not much of it I believe?" Elrond raised a brow, slowing his pace.

"Do you think me a liar?" Glorfindel retorted.

"No," Elrond's noble face broke into an amused expression. "just curious, is all."

The golden-haired warrior grinned, folding his arms. "You always are. So, what would you like me to do about those sons of yours?"

"Nothing. At the moment. For now I'll just get Talathir to ride out and meet them. They shouldn't be too far."

Glorfindel snorted. "Talathir? That elfling? Sure he won't get lost?"

Elrond merely laughed at his friend's comment. "Talathir may not be the most brightest, but I trust him with this. His tracking skills are brilliant, mind you."

"Yeah. And his skill to stumble is improving." Glorfindel mumbled, absent-mindedly twirling a lock of his hair and staring at the ground.

Thinking about the twins, his mind then turned to the light. And the cold that lingered with it. A pang of guilt started pulling at his heart. What if the twins were lost in it? What if they too ended up in Araluen, or any place for that matter? And not return. It pained him to think of such a fate for them – all because of his reckless travelling.

Looking back up with a jolt, Elrond stood still in front of him. His features set in concentration and deep grey eyes looking into his as if he could read him somehow. They held this gaze for a moment, before Elrond spoke.

"Care to describe the light again for me?"

Glorfindel's eyes shot away instantly. Maybe he had read right through him.

* * *

><p>Halt sipped his morning cup of coffee, eager to wake up for the day. He had overslept and wanted to make good use of the morning. The past days, however, were completely blurred.<p>

The mysterious, great white horse. The storm. Riding out by the Tarbus river. Oh, and that faerie Glorfindel.

Whatever happened to the stranger? Why was he not grinning from across the dinner table with that teasing smile of his with his long, golden hair? Why was Halt sitting by himself in the first place? The day had been awfully quiet so far.

_Will …_

"Will?" Halt called.

As he expected, there was no answer.

With a scowl, he drank the remains of his coffee and went outside.

Was his apprentice out hunting?

"Will!" he called.

Abelard stirred, causing Halt to look at his general direction.

Tug was missing too.

Yes, he's hunting. That has to be it. He can't have followed that elf to who knows where…

And then the past events suddenly all came down upon him at once, giving him a striking pain to his temple. He rubbed his forehead, remembering that light and the two, almost transparent riders in the distance. And Glorfindel's strange disappearance.

Now he really wished Will was just hunting.

Normally Halt was used to being alone. But he sighed and leaned against the outside walls of the cabin. Did the curious boy somehow disappear with Glorfindel?

_If that boy doesn't get home soon, then the next person I see who claims to be an elf I'll kill._

Indeed, that the next elf he was destined to collide with was unfortunate.

* * *

><p>Will's head was throbbing, pulsing against his skin like an irritating bite. His eyes were slow to come to, and when they did fully widen, he found it was no longer nightfall.<p>

And he was definitely no longer near the cabin.

Arising painfully and slowly, the boy took in his surroundings. At first the world spun, almost as if he were inside a rapidly turned spinning top. And then it instantly stopped.

He was in a foreign forest, with strange trees and not the slightest sound.

How long was he unconscious for?

And where was his beloved Tug?

Answering his mental thoughts, the pony in question nudged the dazed and confused boy's shoulder.

Gripping Tug's familiar mane for balance and comfort, Will struggled to move through this new landscape. He managed to take in the sun's place, and guessed it was just before midday.

Thoughts raced through his mind one by one, each one seeming to bite his head. He then wondered how he hit his head in the first place. Did the light he see have anything to do with it? Or was he seeing things due to this nausea?

What he saw next did not answer his question, but brought him closer to the fact that he was no longer near familiar grounds.

A rider. Long, light brown hair tied back to show pointed ears and a face that almost glowed underneath the sunlight.

_An elf. _Will thought, unable to move. Was this a trick of the mind?

The elf looked younger and less valiant than Glorfindel, but was an elf nonetheless. He halted his chestnut steed a few meters from the boy, and had his blue eyes fixed on him in wonder.

But aught anything was said between these two from two different lands, the elf was gone. His mouth half-open as if he were forming a question. Gone. In that cursed light.

And from there on, Will fell into darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! Don't die, Ranger Robbin! Hang in there! ;)<br>**

**And thanks so much for your awesome review, Little NK! I apologize for this monster of a chapter ...**


	7. To Be Caught

**Yay! A swift update!**

* * *

><p>"How long has he been like this?"<p>

"A while now. He should be waking soon."

"Do you know where he's from?"

"Nay. I do not think he is one of the Dúnedain."

"Yet he is dressed almost like one."

Will heard identical voices, murmuring and whispering in his head. He shut his eyes tighter, hoping they'd go away. But they still echoed in his mind, sending his thoughts spinning. To whom do these voices belong to?

With an agonizing headache and a soft groan, Will's eyes opened. Blinking rapidly, he found he was still in the unfamiliar woods. Tug was looking at him with concerned eyes, ignoring a tall figure sitting a little way away with a shiny red apple in his hands.

"Do you think his steed is feeling hungry?"

That voice. That was the same one that was speaking before!

And another figure, with dark hair the same length as the other, stood by a dying beech tree with his arms folded.

Sitting upright immediately and drawing the two to gaze at him, Will thought he was seeing double.

_And they're both … elves._

Was this land … the place he found himself lost in, was it possible that he was in the land Glorfindel was from?

"Ah, so you're finally awake, stranger." the first one said, taking a large bite from the luscious fruit.

Tug gave him a little death glare. _I thought that was intended for me. _

The second one advanced towards him, gazing at the boy curiously. Fingers edging towards a hidden knife in his belt.

"Who are you? From where are you from?"

Will took the questions as a shock, his jaw hanging low. Staring at one elf to the other.

_They're identical …_

"Speak!" the first encouraged, rising to stand next to his companion.

Will looked at the two. Everything about them was the same. Their pale complexion and stormy grey eyes. Even their composure was the same. He then noticed the first was armed with a fine longbow, of high quality oakwood etched with shining, silver stars.

"Do you speak the common tongue?"

Standing up, awkwardly using the tree trunk behind him to keep him upright, Will hastily made a grab for his saxe knife – only to find it wasn't there. His hand started to tremble. What were these two going to do with him?

"You have no need to fear us," the second stated matter-of-factly. "not unless you bring ill-tidings to us and our people."

_People? _

"So, there are … more of you here?" Will stuttered. "More … elves?"

The two looked suspiciously at him, who felt his heart rate go painfully faster in fear of these warriors. _Elf _warriors.

"You know of the valley?" one asked – Will couldn't remember which one.

"Valley?"

"Do not say any more, brother! He could be a spy!"

Will's eyes widened. "Spy? I'm not a spy!"

"Then what name do you go by?" the second one's eyes lit up with menace.

"My name?" the boy all but wished he could disappear in the wood of the tree, never to be seen by such intimidating folk.

_Yes, Will. Your name. Just tell them and try not to offend them in any way, or get yourself killed!  
><em>

"I'm … Will Treaty. I am from Araluen in the fief of Castle Redmont. A king's ranger." he tried to sound proud, as if his title would strike fear into their hearts. It all but struck the brothers by confusion.

"Araluen?" one wondered.

"King's ranger?" the other questioned.

They both glanced at each other. "Is he mad?"

* * *

><p>The old ranger crept through the forest, almost invisible against the dark, murky atmosphere of the deep forest. Far from the cabin, and as silent as a soft breeze, he was ever watchful on his surroundings.<p>

There was no sign of Will. No sign of Glorfindel either (thank goodness. Who knew what Halt would do to him!). He began to trace the edge of his bow, growing restless and impatient, yet still able to perform with such light and lithe foot steps. It was almost natural to him, to move around like a wraith – to remain unseen with such ease and comfort.

A shriek – a loud and shrill shriek disturbed his movement. His face set grim, hidden in the cowl.

Picking up his pace, still lighter than ever, he followed the direction of the shout. Adrenaline pumping, he found the source of the cry. And he was struck dumb with surprise.

A young faced man, it seemed, not a woman, had found his way caught in what seemed to be a forgotten trap. He hung helplessly by the foot from a low branch, yet still unable to reach the ground. Not too far away, a chestnut horse stood grazing at what little vegetation there was.

Allowing himself to be slightly seen, Halt stood away from the shadows and glared at the man. His hair was unnaturally long and his face fair. And his ears were _pointed_.

"And what have we here?" Halt shook his head, reaching to unsheathe his saxe knife.

The man's features grew alert and frightened.

"Please! Don't – hurt me! Just get me down! Please!"

Halt wasn't so easily talked into to. He needed to know who this was.

"And who are you, exactly?" he questioned.

"I'm Talathir, Dúnadan! I'm from the valley! Now please, cut the ropes!"

_Dúnadan? _Halt's hidden face was set in a quizzical manner. With a swift movement, he cut the rope in a clean slice.

Talathir landed in an ungraceful way, moaning in the dirt and dry leaves. Rising painfully, he saw the short figure, whom he believed was a Dúnadan, had gone.

"Dúnadan?" he called.

Shrugging, he turned to go back to his horse. Only to shout as an unexpected body pushed him down and dug a sharp knee in his backbone.

Talathir was forced down on his stomach to the ground, the weight of the ranger Halt keeping him from struggling.

Smoothly, Halt moved a strand of Talathir's silky hair away from his right ear with the tip of his knife. His sharp eyes did not fool him. They were finely pointed.

"Dúnadan … what are you doing?" Talathir's breath became raspy, unable to breathe properly under the pressure.

Halt ripped the cowl from his head, showing his bearded face. "And what would a 'Dúnadan' be, hm?"

Talathir's green eyes widened, wishing to meet this stranger's face. Only to find himself staring at dirt and leaf debris.

"You're not one of the Dúnedain?" he lightly scoffed. "Just as much – the rangers from the north are usually quite tall."

At this, an angry sparked reflected in Halt's eyes. "And _what _are you?"

He wasn't surprised at his reply.

"I'm an _elf._"


	8. Underneath Fair Stars

**This chapter is dedicated to a beautiful friend and her family. Rest in peace, my dear ...**

* * *

><p>Mad? <em>Mad?! <em>They thought he was mad … was this how Glorfindel felt when he transported to his land?

Face growing crimson, Will gulped. What were they going to do with him?

"Elrohir, come away!" the second one ordered, taking Elrohir by the hand and leading him by their own horses.

"And you, do us a favor and try not to run away."

Will nodded, not daring to disobey the elf's word.

"Araluen? Have you ever heard of it?" Elladan murmured.

Elrohir shook his head. "Nay. But what should we do with him? We cannot leave him here by himself! He obviously doesn't know this area well and could may as well die … by starvation or worse."

Elladan sighed. "Then what would you have us do? With the boy and his steed? And what of our quest?"

"Quest?" Elrohir scoffed, a smile tugging at his lips. "Some quest we have. I say we return to Imladris,"

Will shivered as he watched the two twins whisper to one another. What could they be saying? Were they just going to leave him here, lost in an unknown forest? Or were they going to perhaps _kill _him?

Tug looked at his master, concern obvious in his dark eyes. In truth, Will looked like he was going to black out again. The boy was weary and pale, and was overwhelmed with the past events. After gazing at the twins with his blurry vision for a few more seconds, the elves turned back to him and nodded.

"I think you should come with us to the Valley, Will Treaty. Our father would know what to do with your … situation." one of the twins said, offering a gloved hand to the nauseous boy.

Will took it feebly, muttering his thanks before stumbling over a large tree root. The elf caught him lightly before he could collide with the ground. The other smirked slightly, lightly tracing his longbow with long white fingers.

"Here, brother. Help him up on one of the horses."

The other twin took the boy and carefully placed him on his muscular steed.

Tug cast them both a poisonous glare. _I'm not disabled, you know. He is my master._

* * *

><p>"His horse looks at us strangely." Elladan murmured into his twin's ear.<p>

Elrohir kept Will's figure upright, letting the boy sink his head in his chest.

"What do you mean?"

Elladan sighed. "I mean," he turned around to study the grey pony, who was sulking and lagging behind with venom in his eyes. "look at his face."

Hesitantly, Elrohir took a second to look at Tug himself. The pony's look was rather unnerving. "Perhaps … he is worried for his master?"

Elladan scoffed, pulling a strand of his disheveled hair away from his eyes. "That is not a look of worry," his horse now smoothly cantering under the eaves of the forest, he called back, "that is a look of loathing."

* * *

><p>"You don't have any of the Firstborn here in Araluen?" Talathir wondered, stumbling clumsily over twigs as he tried to keep up with Halt's swift pace.<p>

Halt arched an eyebrow, not bothering to look back at him. "If you mean Firstborn as in elf then yes. There are no such thing as elves here at all."

Talathir was bewildered. "Then who woke up underneath the stars by the shore?"

Halt stopped in his tracks. _Darn it! And we're almost home!_

He turned and gave Talathir an utterly confused expression. "What are you going on about?"

Talathir kicked moist leaves and broken twigs, sighing as if ready to lecture a student. "What I'm going on about is," his emerald eyes brightly gleamed. "how is it possible that you are here before us? Surely you are descendant to the great houses of Men! There must be an explanation to this."

_Great houses of Men. _Halt, seemingly unfazed, bit his lip. "Great houses of Men? As in, royalty?"

Talathir shrugged. "I'm not so much of a History student, but I'm sure Erestor would know about the groups of Men in the First Age ..."

"And who might Erestor be?"

"Lord Elrond of Imladris's chief adviser."

"Imladris!?" _Wasn't that where Glorfindel said he was from? _Halt's eyes grew wide. "Have you ever met an … elf named Glorfindel?

It was Talathir's turn to be stunned. "You … have met Glorfindel?"

_I'll take that as a yes …_

Halt murmured a few curses before pulling his cowl back up and striding off. "So, there are a group of you pixies somewhere ..."

"We are known by many names – Elves, The Firstborn, Quendi, Fair Folk … but never Pixie! Say, are you sure there are no elves here?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm certain ..." Halt scowled and stopped again, turning to see Talathir pondering on something. "Are you coming or not?"

The elf shivered, feeling a painfully sharp cold go down his spine and through his feet. "Is it … normally this cold … ranger?"

Halt felt it too. His vision of Talathir faded, and he blinked rapidly, also feeling himself being engulfed by the frozen air in which he couldn't bear to breathe.

* * *

><p>It was well past dusk when the Peredhil arrived out of the Trollshaw. Will was slowly recovering from his headache, and was able to study the landscape. He also finally learned the two elves' names – yet was still unable to distinguish who was who.<p>

After crossing a loud water rushing river and finally glimpsing the welcoming sky, Will gazed in wonder at the rising stars.

"Look! You can see him." Elladan – well, at least Will assumed it was Elladan – eagerly pointed at a particularly bright star.

Usually, stars looked all the same to Will. But this one looked almost alive, and it's light was enticing him to reach out, and try to catch just a sample of its heavenly flame.

"Him?" Will looked at Elrohir, hoping he'd explain Elladan's strange statement.

Elrohir smiled. "Our grandfather, Eärendil the Mariner."

Will's jaw dropped. "You're grandfather is a star?" _This was too weird, even for elf standards._

"Hm … not exactly." Elladan said thoughtfully.

The twins had been caught in more than one occasion explaining why their grandfather looked like a star.

Will was about to push the conversation further, when he saw it. The House of Elrond. His jaw dropped again, only this time almost literally. His brown eyes trying to fit all of the Hidden realm in one gaze.

From their place from the top of a rocky peak, he could see clear waters calmly reflecting the night sky underneath finely stone carved bridges. Rushing water cascaded from sharp grey rocks, and elegantly flowed to form a river. Lamps illuminated a subtle, orange light, and hung graciously from the edges of pearly walls.

He could faintly hear laughter and singing from down below. Tug's glare at the twins softened a little, as he too looked at the haven.

"Is this … where you live?" Will's voice came out raspy, and he hastily cleared his throat as both twins smiled.

"Welcome to Rivendell."

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 8 is up! As per usual -<strong>

**Thanks to Ranger Robbin for the continuous support! :D**

**To my guest reviewer, for his/her lovely comment**

**And to Sakari13Lennie for the amazing review! **

**Thanks you guys! ;D**


	9. Here This Night

**Sorry for the wait! Anyway, here's chapter 9 ...**

* * *

><p>Halt cursed as he clumsily stood up, leaning against a gnarled tree for support. He spat out dried leaves from his mouth, and wiped the dirt from his face and beard. His head throbbed painfully, and he clutched his arm as it too throbbed lightly. He glanced up, hearing a soft nicker of a horse nearby.<p>

Talathir's horse stood not too far from Halt, and the ranger beckoned the steed nearer. The creature tilted his head to the side, curious. Yet he walked on over to the ranger none the less.

Halt stood up straighter, shaking his head until the throb turned into a dull ache. He lightly gripped the horse's mane and got close enough to whisper, "Lead me to that clumsy master of yours."

The horse's eyes shone in amusement at this, and slowly, he and the ranger walked deep into the Trollshaw. Halt only then realized he was no longer in familiar lands.

* * *

><p>Glorfindel could get no sleep that night. Nor did he want any. After bidding goodnight to Elrond, the elf changed into clean clothes and sat alone in the Hall of Fire, slowly drinking the wine he poured himself earlier.<p>

It was too late into the night for any minstrel, singer or story-teller to stay in the hall to entertain. Even Lindir decided to sleep for the night after he gave Glorfindel a tired smile. He didn't even have the energy to exclaim and question where he had been.

Glorfindel sat there alone, drinking the last few drops of his wine in silence. His mind was still lost in his time in Araluen.

_It couldn't be a hallucination. _He thought, gazing into the dying flames intently.

It was all too real. But after all the things he had seen and done, from the magnificence of the Hidden Kingdom he once dwelt in to the beasts of fire and fear from Angband, he had never thought it possible that there was land beyond this world.

He still remembered clearly the woods he walked in. The trees strange and silent, not uttering a single word as the breeze caressed their leaves. The forest looked not much different from the ones here in Arda; but it _felt _different. The wind that blew and the sun that shone. The moon and stars that shone against the dark night.

That pony. The grey pony that cared so much for his master. _Will. _Glorfindel could still picture the boys dark hair and bright eyes. His humor and his adoring gaze for his mentor.

_Their friendship is strong, _Glorfindel noted, smiling as he remembered mistaking Will for Halt's son.

It was also hard to forget Halt. The scruffy ranger who loved sarcasm and had high suspicions of Glorfindel. He remembered how he also, however brief, looked admiringly at his apprentice.

Glorfindel's smile widened. '_The Ranger and His Apprentice' – would make a fine book to read. _

He recounted the stories Will eagerly told him of his adventure against the tyrant Morgarath and his deadly Wargals and Kalkara, of his time being a slave in Skandia and fighting off the Temujai with Halt and Cassandra.

_Morgarath ... sounds a bit like Morgoth. _He thought, scowling. He sighed and placed his wine glass on a small table in front of him, and was about the rise when the door was thrown open.

He half expected Erestor, or a minstrel who had forgotten his lute. His eyes widened and his expression brightened at the sight of a certain Peredhel.

"Elladan?" the golden-haired warrior half smiled. "Forgive me for the wild goose chase I sent you and your brother on,"

His grinned widened as Elladan quickly paced towards him and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"And I'm sorry you came back empty-handed." he added quickly.

At this, it was Elladan's turn to smile. His grin sending uncertainty pulsing in Glorfindel's bloodstream. "Not empty-handed, _mellon nin,_" he stepped aside for his friend to take a better look through the open doorway. "but with a friend of yours."

Glorfindel saw Elrohir, leaning against the frame of the door lazily, grinning an identical grin to his brother's. And a short boy beside him, eyes wide in fascination and wonder. It didn't take long for the elf warrior to recognize him.

"_Will?" _

Will beamed as he saw Glorfindel, and he almost ran to the elf and would have embraced him, had he not collapsed in exhaustion on a divan by a marble pillar.

"Glorfindel," he breathed, tilting his head back, eyes closed and smiling in bliss. "your home is _amazing." _

* * *

><p>"Ranger?" a young voice called.<p>

Talathir lightly strolled from tree to tree, hoping he would find the short yet deadly ranger he had acquainted.

"Ranger!?" he called out again, louder.

He began to worry. He was so sure he saw him disappear with him! But a huge weight was lifted from his chest – he was no longer in a foreign place.

"_Barahon!" _he tried calling for his steed, and was rewarded when he heard his horse nicker and emerge from a thick canopy of trees, with the ranger he was seeking sitting upon him.

"Ah, Ranger!"

"It's Halt," he sat awkwardly on the animal, and steadied himself after almost falling off. "and how do you sit on these huge horses so easily?"

Talathir smiled and chuckled softly. "I'm guessing you've never ridden one before?" he asked, stroking Barahon's mane.

Halt gave the elf a glare. "Oh, I ride alright. Faster than you dare to go, it's just …" he mounted off the horse lightly. "We ride ponies instead."

Talathir nodded, and squinted to see far ahead through the dark trees.

Halt sighed and gazed at the night sky. "Any idea where we are then? Or are you still a dazed and confused elf boy?"

Talathir looked at Halt, smiling. "Your demeanor is one to ponder on, Halt. I rather like it."

Halt narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to tell me where we are, or do I have to guess?"

The elf sighed and tapped his long knife in its scabbard continuously. "I'm guessing … a couple of miles from the Bruinen." with that, he mounted Barahon and started on a slow trot. "I do not think we shall reach Imladris until dawn,"

Halt followed in dead silence, keeping his pace fine and never falling behind. "Imladris?"

"Yes, that's where I live." Talathir glanced at Halt. "You will receive good rest and healing there, and Lord Elrond will be more than glad to let you stay until it suits you."

Halt took a long, quiet breathe in. So he was in a different land now. Transported here in a way unknown, and following this elf into what possibly could be a whole town of elves. Great.

"I don't want healing or rest," he said at last. "I just want to find my apprentice."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the new subscribers and those who added this to their favourites list! It made me so happy to know new people are reading this :D<strong>

**It made me even happier that those who read it from the start (or from chapter 3) are still enjoying it.**

** So, a big thanks to Karibookworm for her wonderful reviews and for subscribing. **

**Thank you Abyss Prime for your kind review, and for also subscribing. **

**Thanks to my guest reviewer - I'm so glad you think so ;) **

**And hey there Book Soldier! It's great you have an account, and thank you so much for reviewing!**


	10. The Morning After

Will awoke in a soft, unfamiliar bed. He slowly came to and sat upright, blinking at the blindingly white sheets and the sun that shone warmly through the bedroom window. He could see by how high the sun was that it was mid-morning, and the birds outside sung a soft and melodious tune. He also felt a bit lonely, and wondered if Halt was already out looking for him. If Halt were here, he wouldn't feel so bad.

He jumped as the door opened slightly, and a fair-faced woman walked in carrying a silver tray. Will gazed at her in wonder as she placed it by his bedside table, and wasn't surprised to see the pointed tip of her ear.

She smiled a warm greeting before walking straight out, leaving Will back to sink in his loneliness.

_I wish I didn't fall asleep so suddenly last night, _he sighed and looked at the food contents on the tray, wondering who carried him to bed. He felt like a dependent child.

The food was all perfectly set out. An empty glass was placed next to an elegant, silver pitcher filled with juice. A small bowl filled with ripe and fresh fruit was behind it, and beside it a plate of bread.

He smiled to himself. Not only did he feel like a dependent child, but rather like a spoilt prince. A servant serving him breakfast? He could only imagine what Halt would say ...

He took a few pieces of fruit and drank two glasses of the sweet juice. After a few bites of the bread, he stood up and stretched. He had had enough of the emptiness of the room, no matter how rich and fair it looked he couldn't stand to be cooped there all day.

He cleaned his face with a bowl of cold water he found on the other side of the bed, and still dressed in his ranger cloak and the clothes he wore last night, he walked outside.

The sun was warm and welcoming, and he could hear the endless song of the birds clearer. The young apprentice was still captivated by the realm, and strolled slowly and took in everything he could see. Fountains with the purest of water flowing from the top, the stone carved finely. He could see a small garden not too far away, and wondered if there would be more somewhere else.

Flowers of vibrant colors bloomed, shining under the sun. Each blade of grass almost glowed as the sunlight beamed down. Walking further he could hear a waterfall in the distance. Was it the one he saw last night when the twins escorted him safely here?

Laughter filled the air, and two playful elflings were running around the gardens, talking in a language Will didn't understand. He smiled, watching them, before something else caught his gaze. There was a well built stable just around the corner, and careful as to not disturb the playing children, he walked towards it.

He laughed as he saw one particular grey pony occupying the stable. "Tug!"

Tug looked down miserably, before nickering a greeting to his master.

"Tug, I was wondering where they were keeping you!" Will stroked Tug's mane in greeting. "I'm sure they're keeping you well cared for."

Tug's eyes flared. _They stuck me in a stable filled with godly horses!_

"Oh?" Will cast a look at the rest of the stable, indeed seeing it filled with tall, muscular horses, gazing at the ranger and his pony curiously. Grinning, Will shook his head. "Here, let me get you out of there then,"

Tug's dark eyes shone, and if it were possible for a horse to do so he would have smiled.

He felt a slight tugging at the bottom of his cloak, and looked down in surprise at one of the elflings he saw playing. A young girl, with golden curls and wide, azure eyes. Her friend stood a little way away, hiding behind a carved statue in fear of the ranger.

"Hello," Will said as brightly as he could. The girl shuffled away slightly, before pointing up at Tug.

Will looked at his pony, and then down at the girl with some confusion. "You … want to ride him?"

She nodded excitedly, smiling. Her whole face brightened.

"Well Tug," the ranger started. "what do you say?"

Tug almost looked relieved. _Anything to get me out of here!_

* * *

><p>"You said we would get there at dawn," Halt hissed under his breath, glaring daggers at the young elf. Due to Talathir's lack of navigation skills, they had probably gotten lost more than three times that night.<p>

It wasn't until they could both hear the Bruinen's waters roaring in the distance that the elf could confidently recall the way to Rivendell.

"You needn't stress, ranger." Talathir smiled at his new acquaintance.

"It's Halt. Not ranger, Halt," he scowled. "Or maybe we could make this fair and I'll start calling you elf?"

Talathir payed him no heed and pointed at a gap between two tall trees. "Through there," he said, halting Barahon. "Look through there and you'll probably catch a glimpse."

Halt raised a brow, not quite understanding. He walked by the trees anyway, and instinctively stepped back as he realized he was on the edge of a rocky cliff. He then blinked at the sight he saw in the distance. A sight he had never seen in all his life and in all his missions. He never even imagined such a place.

Talathir smiled to himself, silently wishing he could see the ranger's face.

* * *

><p>Glorfindel drew in a breath as he wiped his forehead in exhaustion. He dismissed the class of young elflings from their archery lesson, and they now stood in a small group by the targets, chatting excitedly.<p>

The children were much more energetic and talkative this morning, and tended to loose concentration frequently. A particular elfling even asked Glorfindel if he could visit the boy that came in late last night.

Glorfindel merely smiled and told the child that Will needed much rest, and that maybe he could see him later.

Word spread quickly this morning of the strange ranger that the Peredhil took in last night. It was even more strange that he was not one of the Dúnadain, and he looked to be quite young.

"Glorfindel!" a voice called, instantly catching the elf's attention. It was Erestor, hurrying from the bottom of the stone steps nearby.

"Yes?"

"Lord Elrond asks for your presence. Talathir is back with another … stranger." the advisor leaned in closer as if to whisper. "These rangers are not from this world, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel looked amused. "And what would make you think that?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Perhaps he knows that rangers don't just pop out of no where," said a voice heavy with sarcasm. It was not Erestor.

The elf lord frowned, recognizing the voice that spoke behind him.

"This is some place you have here," Halt continued, slowly gazing at the scene with wary eyes. "Might move here when I'm old and grey ..."

"I am glad you approve." Glorfindel turned around to look the bearded man in the face, recognizing his pepper colored hair immediately.

Erestor stood silently, studying Halt. "You are no Dúnadan," he stated, folding his arms.

"Ah, that he is not." Glorfindel smiled, his gaze not leaving Halt's steady eyes.

"And, if I may ask, where is Talathir? I was told he ... escorted you here?"

Halt raised a brow at the dark haired elf's statement. "Escorted?"

"Ranger!" a voice called.

Halt mentally faced palmed, but to the outside world he merely sighed, earning himself a skeptical look from Erestor.

"Ranger, Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you." Talathir quickly descended a set of steps, not noticing Halt's small glare.

"I swear, this whole place is made of stairs," he muttered under his breath.

"And wishes to see you too, Lord Glorfindel."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>A reviewer had pointed out that there are rather irritating problems in the first chapters, and I realized I hadn't fixed them up ... so I re-read them and ... they sucked. So I completely re-wrote the first three chapters. Thanks Kangarooney for pointing that out for me. :) I'll keep your tips in mind! <strong>

**Thank you so much guys for reviewing! And also to those who have just newly followed or favorited this. ^_^  
><strong>


	11. No Going Home

Lord Elrond stood a fair distance away from two Elven girls who were giggling and screaming in delight, as the little grey pony they were mounted on trotted elegantly (or tried to mock the composure of all the other horses in the stables) around the gardens.

Will walked not too far behind, warning Tug a moment ago to be gentle with them, as the two girls jolted when he trotted over a loose tile on the path. The girls didn't notice, laughing with delight that they had their own little steed.

A small smile played across the Lord's face as he gazed at the scene, before turning around at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Ah, Glorfindel," he greeted the golden haired warrior, who was followed unenthusiastically by a short man clad in a hood and armed with a bow. "This must be the other Ranger."

The man frowned. "Halt, not Ranger."

"Halt, then." Elrond bowed his head slightly and smiled in amusement at Halt's reaction. "You are not used to such etiquette?"

The man considered this question carefully, before answering, "No, I'm certainly not." His voice was even.

Glorfindel stood with his arms folded and a smile upon his fair face. "Is that Will and his horse I see over there?"

Eyebrows raised in surprise, the Ranger from Araluen walked to stand beside Elrond in three long strides. Over the railings he saw his apprentice, losing control of a lofty Tug who started showing off some more by doing laps around a water fountain.

Halt snorted as Will attempted to pull Tug back with the reins; the pony merely pulled away and trotted faster as his master sighed in defeat.

"Face it, he loves the attention!"

Will looked over at the voice and his eyes widened. "Halt?"

The man grunted. "I came to join the party."

Will forgot about Tug and the show pony act he was pulling and raced over to see his mentor, unsure how to greet him in the circumstance they were in … so he settled with an embrace.

Halt looked baffled, searching for just the right words to tell Will to shove off before the boy released him from the hug. "I can't believe it. This place is real."

Reluctantly, Halt nodded and cast Glorfindel a look. He was smirking beside Elrond, proud to be proven right (or not a mad man, as the two rangers believed him to be). Halt considered walking over to him and throwing him over into the fountain. In his mind, the image of a soaked Glorfindel drowning was hilarious. In reality, he didn't think the host of Elves in this valley would like it as much to see one of their own beaten by a short, grizzly faced man. Halt decided to be reasonable.

"Any ideas of getting us home?"

Will looked hopefully at Glorfindel and Elrond at his mentor's question. The golden haired lord looked to the ground suddenly, unsure. Elrond however, considered the facts swiftly.

"Everyone who has disappeared from here vanished and reappeared across the Bruinen. Am I correct?"

"Well," Halt started. "You're not wrong."

"Good … well, let's start there."

* * *

><p>Elladan and Elrohir had traveled at dawn, well before Will stirred from his sleep, into the forest beyond the safety of the valley. With their father's permission, the two dressed lightly, arming themselves only with a bow and a long knife (similar to the saxe knife the rangers of Araluen were accustomed to), and scouted the forest and woodland over the Bruinen. They were the most curious as to the mystery. Was there an invisible border between two different worlds? A portal? And why the two rangers, Glorfindel and Talathir? Why not anyone else?<p>

Considering the fact they couldn't control who disappeared and who didn't, the two decided to warn the other if they began to suddenly feel cold or short of breath (after listening to Glorfindel and Talathir's story, they saw that the two stories had similarities in regards to the mist).

But it wasn't a misty day that morning, or after noon when they tethered their horses to a tree and sat down, annoyed and munching into some fruit.

Elrohir scowled. "We're chasing shadows, brother. What lead do we have other than Glorfindel and Talathir's story?"

Biting his lip and lowering his half-eaten apple, Elladan pondered on the matter. He had felt quite sorry for the boy they seemed to terrorize in the same woods the other day, and even though he was safe back in Imladris, he couldn't help the feeling that he wanted to go home. Elladan wanted to bring the boy to his home, but how could he when he had no idea how he got here in the first place?

Elrohir suddenly gripped his arm tightly and hissed, "Can you hear that?"

Elladan's sharp hearing picked up the slight breeze in the air, their horses snorting and … voices?

Reaching for his bow, Elrohir leaped on his feet and lithely sped through the trees, moving quietly and swiftly.

Not worried for his brother, knowing he can avoid being seen if he wanted to, Elladan packed the remains of their lunch away and tried making out words. Unfortunately, he only picked up rough dialogue, mostly snarling. The type of talking Orcs did.

_Orcs do not travel so close to the Valley … let alone in mid daylight …_

Orcs weren't too fond of the light of Arien, yet the cover the gnarly trees gave, so close together, was enough to block the sunlight slightly.

Elladan quickly sheathed his knife and bolted after his brother, hoping to catch up to him. Elrohir already caught sight of the orcs, and he positioned himself high above them among the trees. Slowly they emerged into a small clearing without trees or bushes, snarling their filthy language. Elrohir counted them.

_One … two … three … four …_

Six altogether. Nothing he and Elladan can't take on. The pack stopped their trek and gathered in a sort of circle, discussing things the elf couldn't make out. He slowly reached for an arrow …

Before he let fire at the nearest orc, he made sure he could feel his brother's presence somewhere.

_He's in the trees on the other side._

With the comfort of Elladan's help, he shot down his first target.

With a screech of pain the creature fell, thick black blood dripping down the arrow shaft lodged in his back as he died. His companions, startled, began to run back into the trees where they came from.

_Big mistake on their part …_

Elladan leaped from his tree branch in front of the orc in front, slicing his throat and turning to meet with a second victim, only to be met with claws to his right cheek.

Drawing fresh Elven blood, this particular vicious orc's sneer was met with an arrow to his chest.

Elrohir lowered his bow and raced to his brother's side.

Elladan softly caressed his own cheek, feeling wet blood through his white fingers. He frowned.

"Ow."

Knowing Elladan was going to be fine, Elrohir watched as the pack raced off into the woods, wailing and screeching unintelligable babble. The two sheathed their weapons and raced to their horses, giving chase.

A hunt was about to begin, and their blood was on fire.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall in Rivendell, and Will rested his chin in his hands, gazing up at the stars he saw. He wasn't used to these stars. Their positions and constellations were so different. Everything he had studied about stars was completely useless when it came to the night sky here.<p>

This was about to be his second night here with the Elves, and although he felt much better with Halt with him, he wanted to go back home. However at the same time, he wanted to take in and explore as much of this fanasty realm as he could. No one in Araluen would believe him about this place.

Elrond, Halt and Glorfindel were seated nearby, talking in hushed and serious tones as to not catch the attention of anyone passing by. Will lost interest in the conversation long ago. All they know is that something in the forest was strange and not right … not right at all.

Just when he thought he was about to go to sleep, Talathir, the young elf who brought Halt to Rivendell, urged Will to come outside.

The two walked together, Will rather clumsily as he was suddenly moving, and Talathir with grace and silent steps. The boy took a deep breath of fresh air as they stepped outside. Rivendell was indeed beautiful, and it seemed even more so during the night. The night before when he arrived with the twins, he thought it was an illusion … or a spell. Which reminded him, he hadn't seen the twins all day. Where did they go?

"Um, where are we going?" he dared ask the elf, who only smiled with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"You and your friend like archery, yes?"

Will was still unsure where this was going. "Yes … I guess so?"

Was the elf going to challenge Will's skill with a bow? His thoughts were confirmed when Will was lead to an archery range. Despite the time of night it was, a few archers were still roaming the place, either stringing bows or practicing.

"I ..." Talathir hesitated. "Am not the best archer, I must say. But some here would be quite intrigued to see someone of your age display such skill." he grinned to comfort the boy. "I didn't bring you here to embarrass you."

Although the elf assured him so, Will still felt nervous when two archers waved him over to their spot. One was female, a beautiful elf with blonde hair in a firm plait. The other also blonde, although a male. They looked quite similar. Were they siblings?

"I've heard you are quite good," The woman smiled, handing Will a longbow. "Let's see if the rumors are true to their words."

Will inspected the bow, unfamiliar with its feel and draw weight. He drew the string back a couple of times to get used to the feeling, earning him approved looks from his new acquaintances.

Handing him a quiver with a few arrows, the two stepped back to watch, Talathir observing nearby.

Will took a deep breath as he held the sharp arrow between his fingers. Grabbing one, drawing back, aiming, releasing was so natural to him now. Was the fact that he was being observed by fantasy creatures the reason why he was feeling a little nervous?

However, taking another deep breath as he drew the string back, he urged himself to concentrate and to aim without distracting thoughts, shutting off everything else around him and focusing only on the middle. Then he released.

The arrow had found its mark, smacking into the red circle in the middle. Although it was not smack bang in the middle, it was still quite accurate. He suddenly felt proud, then remembered he was being watched when the two behind him applauded.

Kindly taking the bow from him and complimenting his skills, the blonde haired man swiftly took aim and released an arrow of his own, which landed right next to Will's – only it was right in the middle.

"You did well," he said, passing the bow to his female companion. "For a mortal of your age, not even old enough to be considered an adult, your skills are very impressive considering we age very differently from you."

"Very slowly, if at all, you mean." The woman stated, releasing her arrow. It was slightly off its mark, a few centimeters above Will's in the ring above the red bullseye.

The man smirked. "Your skills, however, are waning."

She glared at him before urging Will to release a few more arrows. Will was unsure if this was real as he fired arrow after arrow, before passing the bow to another for their go. To be even compared to an immortal being born with skills better than humans was unbelievable to him. They continued this for a while, Will sometimes hitting bullseye sometimes slightly off. But he never missed his mark entirely.

Just when Will was reading for another go, an arrow seemingly from no where shot past and thudded into the red circle. Stunned, the three turned around to see Glorfindel, Halt standing disgruntled beside him.

"Show off." he muttered under his breath, as the fair elf bowed graciously at his performance and gave Halt his bow back.

The woman clapped and sarcastically remarked, "Brilliant shot, my lord. Brilliant indeed."

"Perhaps you might watch out for our heads next time?" The man suggested before grinning apologetically at Will.

The time not worrying about getting home was abruptly cut short, as a cry from far off was heard and people were racing to the direction.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes before walking off, Halt hot on his heels.

Talathir, Will and those by the archery range followed behind, and they found themselves in the middle of a courtyard, two worn out riders upon horses dismounting and wearily walking through the small crowd that formed. Will recognized them as the twins, and one of them had three deep, red stripes across his fair cheeks, standing out like wild red war paint.

"What happened?" Glorfindel called, walking quickly to the twins and inspecting Elladan's scratch – it wasn't as deep as it looked. It would heal under the hands of Elrond.

Said healer came out to meet his sons, his brows furrowed together tightly. "What did you find out there?"

The twins looked awful, Halt observed. Like they had been running blind through those woods and rolled in the dirt.

What Elrohir said next made the old ranger blink at the sudden words.

"Orcs … and a lot of them."


End file.
